Baselia
Baselia is one of the dominant Factions in the Desideria. Society Baselian society is marked by a dominance of the merchant class and a richness and wealth. The Empire is centred in the Phosphorus Sound and its importance as a trade hub is paramount to Baselian culture. Beyond this, Baselian history is ancient and although their society has changed drastically since the days of the first empire, many old traditions remain. Government The history of the Baselian government is long and complex, and has its roots in mythology and the religion of its foundation. The state has had a history of Kingdoms, Republics, Confederations and Theocracies. Currently the established government is generally considered a kind of Merchant Republic and a representative democracy. The Government meets in a forum, with representatives from each city-state debating and voting on issues, with an upper council of the higher merchant families arbitrating the process. Providing insight and guidance to these proceedings are two appointed scholars, one schooled in the finer details of Euokoros and a second a priest or theologian of Eusebeia. For the most part however, the higher merchant families act independently in many aspects and each field their own armies and act as a state within a state. Religion The Religion of Baselia is a complex matter, and can generally be described as having a dual nature: a combination of two separate doctrines which together make the Religion of the Baselian state. The first, Eusebeia, concerns itself with the divine, heavily based on the worship of the God of Horses and the God of the Seas, which combined make up the dual God of War. The second is Euokoros, which concerns itself with the physical, and is a code of ethics and philosophy on how to act. Beyond this however, individuals within Baselian culture vary greatly in terms of personal beliefs and folklore. There is an abundance of individual mystery cults, philosophy schools, and many other parallel faiths Warfare and combat Baselia has a long military tradition, and the relationship between citizenship and military service are longstanding. In the past, Baselian generals refined military philosophy, so much to the point it was treated as an art or science as high as any other. Fighting in wars was considered to be an ultimate hallmark of Baselian society, but since the peace brought about by the third era of Truce, military tradition has become mostly academic. Military tradition still reigns very highly in society however, and this is often enacted by elaborate war reenactments and the rise of personal combat. However, while large scale warfare is no longer an ever present aspect of Baselian society, combat still is. The numerous houses are in constant dispute, leading to the formation and hiring of mercenary bands. The theory of warfare has changed dramatically over the years, slowly building to a potentially "perfect tactic". The Baselian army quickly developed into a general makeup which still exists to this day. The bulk of the army is centred on infantry, divided into heavily armoured units of spearmen, and lightly armour javelin skirmishers. Horse Society Horses are an important aspect of Baselian society, and have remained an integral part of cultural practices, warfare, folklore and religion since before the first empire. While the different cultures within Baselia have different connections with the animals, owning a horse is considered a very important aspect of citizenship. At a glance, one would look at the military traditions of Baselia and assume an obvious connection with the importance of horses in society. However, horses are rarely used in battle, but are instead used for ceremony or wargames. Geography Baselia is primarily centred around the coastlines in the Phospohorus Sound. The countryside enjoys a warm weather with a pleasant cooling breeze, and is mostly made up of rock coastlines, flat plains, and abrupt mountains. Architecture Baselian architecture is among the most robust in the known world. While beauty is factored, it is function which directs the building of much building projects.